


Dropped Morals

by Smol40



Series: Homestuck one shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meenah is dick, also Kankri smokes in this and there is some sexual language, also Kurloz is sexual as heck, and cursing, its fun :), literally everyone was in the fic except Arenea lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol40/pseuds/Smol40
Summary: Kankri gets tired of everyone's shit and lets them batshit up the belfry
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Damara Megido/Kankri Vantas, Kurloz Makara/Damara Megido, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas
Series: Homestuck one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Dropped Morals

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to wrote and I apologize if it's not as good as my last fic

Kankri was in his hive, hyperventilating and rubbing his horns faster than he could handle. He was sobbing as he had a really rough day. Meenah was finally fed up with his bullshit and hit him so hard he almost had a broken nose, Rufioh snapped at him for lecturing him about being insensitive to Horuss’s identity, and Porrim scolded him for getting his shirt ripped then publicly humiliated him by forcing him to take the shirt off and wait while she fixed it.

The day made him break down when he finally got privacy, everything felt so awful and it all was connected to how he always was insistent on being aware of how others felt. Everyone hated him because he wouldn’t care about clothing, everyone hated him because he cared about how others were affected. He might as well just stay silent for the rest of his life.

Kankri decided to stop by Porrim first to apologize for ripping his shirt. The jade blood looks at him, “Hello Kanny, did you get a new rip in your shirt again?”

Kankri shakes his head, “I wanted to apologize for ripping my shirt yesterday. It will not happen again.” He stopped there and walked off, which was odd because he would’ve usually said a lot more than just that.

“Kanny? Are you okay? You usually would’ve lectured me at this point for calling you Kanny,” Porrim stops him.

Kankri shrugs, “It’s fine, it’s just a nickname, doesn’t matter.” Kankri walks away to go check up on Latula and Mituna.

Latula was in the middle of trying to teach Mituna a new trick when Mituna fell and tumbled as he usually will, “FUCKING THIT I HATE THITH FUCKING THIT ATH THAKEBOARD!” Minuta punches his skateboard

“Ah, are you okay Mituna? Do you require any medical assistance?” Kankri asks, he always carried a few bandages on him.

“I cut my fucking gog damn leg.” Mituna glares at his leg, “HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MEEEEE!”

Kankri gets a green bandage out and puts it over the cut, “There. Skate safely.” Kankri shifts his attention to Latula, “Have you made sure he wears all the safety equipment?”

“The safety is for losers Kan-bro.” Latula sticks her tongue out.

“Ah, okay.” Kankri walks away.

Latula hums, “Weird. Babe get over here! Let’s try it again!”  
“Okay!” Mituna grabs his skateboard and runs over

Kankri had gone to everyone, he didn’t lecture anyone despite any inappropriate behaviours and he eventually got to Cronus. The purple blood looks at him, “Hey chief, here for the daily checkup?” Kankri nods, “Well I haven’t really done much, mostly worked on my newest song. You wouldn’t like it though.”

“May I still see it?” Kankri asks.

Cronus shrugs, “Why not,” He gives the candy blood the lyric sheet, which was filled with innuendos.

Kankri hums when he was finished, “Interesting. There was a small rhyming error at the end. Might I suggest another word to use instead?”

“Uh...Sure.” Cronus was surprised he didn’t talk about the inappropriate lyrics. “Anything wrong with the lyrics?”

Kankri shrugs, “It is just who you are to write like this.” Kankri moves on and discusses the rhyming issue. The behaviour really made Cronus worry about Kankri but he hoped it would be just a phase and he’d get over this.

He did not get over it. A week had passed and Kankri let everyone's behaviour slide. Meenah called him a, “Bulge sucking noot slut,” and he barely reacted. Damara touched him inappropriately and the most he did was push her hand away when she got too close to the bulge, nook, or butt. Horuss told Kankri to hold his little uh, “toy”, and Kankri held it for him without any freak out.

Everyone had tested him, doing their worst and he stopped reacting.

It.

Was.

Paradise.

Everyone just went wild and let everything they held in out. Not a single word from Kankri. The few that were genuinely concerned about him tried making him talk about why the sudden change but his only reaction was a shrug with, “I’ve decided to stop suppressing everyone of their true natures. It was triggering.” That was the last time they heard him say trigger, triggering, or anything like that.  
Week one was chaotic but relieving for everyone. Mituna and Cronus got in a full fledged fight as no one stopped them. Kurloz was allowed to be as lewd as he wanted to be, Meulin went crazy with her shipping, Porrim wore all the inappropriate outfits she wanted to wear. Everyone went wild.

Week two continued to be wild but some problems arose with a few of them. Mituna’s damage was getting worse because of the fighting, Cronus was getting more injuries, Kurloz and Damara had started getting involved, Meulin went full fangirl and stalked her ships, Porrim was getting too much attention with her outfits. Minor problems but they would fix themselves, right?

Week three and everything was falling apart. Arguments were popping up left and right, more and more trolls were getting hurt, fights became more frequent. Kankri was their standing ground, without him they all would get out of control, and it was just dawning on them why he had behaved the way he would.

Cronus was first to go to Kankri, as much as he loved picking and fighting Mituna, his injuries had led to one of his horns being chipped and a broken wrist. He knocks on Kankri’s hive door with his good hand, “Kankri! We need your help!”

Kankri didn’t answer until maybe 5 minutes had passed. He was dressed in only his ridiculously high waisted pants, “Yes, Cronus?”

“Thank god, chief everything is falling apart, I don’t know why-” He was cut off

“Come in Cronus.” Kankri moved out of the way.

“We don’t have the time chief, just-” He was cut off once more.

“I insist. This is the afterlife Cronus, we have all the time in the universe.” Kankri had him there.

Cronus huffs and walks in, “I’m in a hurry chief, you seriously have to help us.” Cronus turns to him just to notice he wasn’t at the door but going to the foodblock

“Would you like some grub juice?” Kankri offers, getting out some lowblood grub juice.

“Chief we don’t have time to drink grub sauce.” Cronus puts the grub sauce back, “Everything is falling apart, I don’t know why but ever since you stopped with your trigger thing, everyone has been going wild, even I admit to it.”

Kankri raises an eyebrow, not in curiosity or confusion, in a more, demanding, “What do you mean,” way.

“I don’t have time to explain but you need to do what you do best again.” Cronus holds Kankri’s wrist and tries leading him outside.

Kankri pulls his hand away, “No thank you Cronus. I’m fine in here.” Kankri takes out yellow grub juice and opens it.

“Kankri this isn’t about you! It’s about everyone!” Cronus yells out. Kankri sips his grub juice and waits for Cronus to process what he just said. It took a while but Cronus eventually said, “Ooh. Oh.” His fins lower.

“Now you get it. I tried telling everyone I wasn’t ‘doing what I do best’ for my sake.” Kankri swings his legs a bit.

“I get it Kankri, we’re all assholes.” Cronus sighs, “But we really need you now.”

“Hmmm, how about no? I tried everything in my power but what I got was an almost broken nose, public humiliation, and a loss of one of the few who tolerated me.” Kankri lays down on his counter, “I’m done being hated by everyone.”

“Kankri we don’t hate you-”

“Don’t finish that. Don’t even bother lying. Everyone hated me, even Porrim. Ya know I would call her my moirail if I never took that vow, I’ve been thinking about ditching the vow recently. Damara’s really been getting under my skin, I think she’d make a good blackrom.” Kankri throws away the empty grub juice bottle.

“Chief do you even hear yourself?? Jesus christ what have we done to you.” He mumbles the last part to himself.

“Just leave Cronus, if you really want this all to be fixed my whistle and trigger sign are next to the door.” Kankri waves a dismissive hand.

Cronus groans in frustration and takes both items before rushing out.

The first stop Cronus went to was Porrim, who was looking at dresses that exposed her chest. Cronus puts on the whistle and blows on it. The air seemed to freeze as he did so. The jade blood looks behind herself in a sort of hope, “Kanny??” Her eyes land on Cronus, “Oh.”

“I wish.” Cronus rolls his eyes and goes over before taking the dresses away, “You don’t need these Porrim. They are highly inappropriate and shouldn’t even be worn publicly like this!”

Porrim huffs and crosses her arms, “You don’t know anything Cronus.”  
“I’m second best at least.” Cronus throws the dresses away, “But you really should stop. You’re getting so much online attention another me might as well pop in and grope you.”

Porrim gasps, “Watch your mouth!” She realizes what he said, “Now I sound like Kanny.”

“Good, keep that up. I gotta find Damara and Kurloz, their behaviour definitely isn’t appropriate.” Cronus turns to go search. Porrim grabs his arm.

“Cronus.” She had a strict tone, “Let me help.” Oh that’s a huge fucking relief, “You won’t be able to control everyone alone.” Porrim looks around and finds a random chest before opening it and there was magically a whistle, “Perfect. Spread out.”

The two spread out and some of the trolls were easier to contain, like Mituna and Rufioh. But it got more difficult with Meenah, the troll that never listened to Kankri. No one was able to stop her, except Kankri.

Cronus looks at the trolls he gathered, Porrim, Mituna, Latula, Rufioh, and Horuss, “Alright. I know that none of us really like Kankri, but right now we need him, and he won’t listen to just one troll. We all need to work together to convince him. What do ya say!?”

There wasn’t really a cheer or agreement like expected, more of just a shrug and a few sures. Cronus sighs, “Whatever, lets just go get our Kankri back.” The team marches to Kankri’s hive and Cronus knocks, “Kankri! Let us in!”

A muffled, “Eh,” Was heard inside. They open the door and a wave of smoke hits them in the face. Kankri was on his stuffing loft with Damara and Kurloz. He had one of Damara’s cigarettes hanging out of his mouth. He breaths some of the smoke in and blows it out, “Welcome to the party.”

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was shocked to see Kankri, the troll with the strictest moral code, smoking which Damara and Kurloz were practically pailing right next to him. “Kanny, what is this.” Porrim demands an answer.

“I thought I’d see why Cronus and Damara were so crazy about these. It’s nice.” Kankri looks at them, he had a bored expression.

“Chief, this isn’t you. Smoking weed while two trolls pail.” Cronus steps forward.

“Morality is such a strange thing Cronus. Before I would bend myself backwards to avoid smoking and anything lewd, but this journey of self discovery really has opened my eyes to a lot.” Kankri takes another hit.

Cronus takes the cigarette from him and puts it out, “Kankri that shit ain’t good for you!”  
“Then why do you do it? If I can’t do it then what gives you the right to smoke? And don’t pull the high blood bullshit, Damara’s the lowest blood caste and she smokes.” Kankri actually keeps his gaze on them.

“Kan-bro, what in the fresh hell happened to you? This ain’t rad ya know.” Latula says.

“Do you really want to know what ‘ain’t rad’, Latula?” Kankri gets up, “What ain’t rad is how for sweeps I would tell you all what was triggering and you would disregard my opinion, what ain’t rad is how even after death you all got worse with your inappropriate behaviors. What ain’t rad is how I let myself be a puppet to my own morality when I could’ve lived freely like this.” He gestures to the mess on the couch.

“That ain’t freedom doll, that’s a disaster.” Rufioh says.

“Chief, we understand that you wanted us to listen and to stop ignoring you and we’re sorry.” Cronus steps closer.

“No you’re not. If you were truly sorry then you’d understand what I mean.” Kankri crosses his arms, “I think you trolls should just go.”

Porrim gets closer and hugs him, “I understand Kanny. You want to be free from your morals, right?”

Kankri goes quiet, it was exactly what he meant.

“It’s difficult to escape though, you lived your entire life and half your death with those morals, but we don’t have to live by any morals now Kanny.” Porrim cups his cheeks as Kankri had started to let tears fall down his cheeks.

“It’s more than difficult. You all know me as the moral compass but...what happens the moral compass doesn’t want to follow half the morals it once did follow? Everyone else loses it.”

“Chief it’s okay to change your morals, as every troll gets older and more mature, so do the morals. But you can’t just abandon us like this, Kankri, we need you.” Cronus admits.

Kankri sniffs and he blinks the rest of the tears out, “I don’t want to keep my vow anymore,” He confesses, “I’ve grown past it and I want to fill my quadrants.”

A look of excitement pops onto Porrim’s face, “That’s wonderful Kanny, I’m happy you want to move past your vows.” Cronus nods in agreement.

The first objective was to clean up Kankri’s house and kick Kurloz and Damara out. The second objective was talking about what Kankri wanted to change, the biggest changes were his lectures and how he wanted to take back his vow.

A few days had passed and everyone started recovering from the chaos with the new Kankri being there to help them. Porrim had announced that her and Kankri had gotten in a pale quadrant together and later on Kankri and Damara were caught on a hatedate.

A few weeks passed and everyone had adjusted to the new Kankri with some of them liking him more than before. Cronus had developed flushed feelings for him and eventually confessed, filling just about all of Kankri’s quadrants as Kankri accepted him.

It had been about a month since the incident and everyone had learned from the experience just how important it was to have Kankri with them.


End file.
